Renewable energy sources and electric vehicles are poised to become increasingly important to our daily lives. In order to transfer power from renewable energy sources to the power grid, and from the grid to electric vehicles, converters and rectifiers are necessary, as are methods and apparatuses for power modulation. Therefore, there is a continued demand for more effective methods of power modulation as well as apparatuses that can implement such methods.